This invention relates to an interactive teaching method and, more particularly, to an interactive teaching method which makes use of an electronic medium combined with unique flash cards to provide important and stimulating learning experiences for parents, infants and toddlers in the home and preschool environment.
It is well known that the educational experience is the key to an individual""s success, and indeed, in many cases, to the prosperity and success of nations. It is also known that proper educational stimulation at a very early age, i.e., at the infant and toddler stage, will very often lead to enhanced learning ability as the child progresses through the educational system. Interactive educational methods, utilizing a combination of video material and printed material, is also known to be highly effective in conveying information to eager young minds.
One such interactive teaching method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,230, granted to William E. Clark, et al, on Jun. 9, 1992 (xe2x80x9cClark Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Clark Patent describes an interactive method of effectively and efficiently conveying information which makes use of video disc technology, along with associated printed material. A video disc is provided, on which is stored a video lesson which contains pictures, diagrams, movie clips, etc., to make the topic being taught come to life with the presentation of the visual images. Printed lesson materials are also provided for in the Clark Patent, which printed materials, when used in combination with the video production, allow a teacher to customize lesson plans and have access to narratives and reference material related to the video presentation.
Although the Clark Patent was an acknowledged advance in the area of interactive teaching methods, it was primarily directed to a classroom environment and to children beyond the infant and toddler stage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive teaching method that is particularly useful in the home and preschool environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interactive teaching method that is directed to infants and toddlers.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide an interactive teaching method that uses video information in combination with unique flash cards.
The present invention is directed to a learning system method for infants, toddlers and young children, utilizing an audiovisual storage and playback device in conjunction with printed material, such as flash cards.
It is a feature of the invention that one side of a flash card has a picture associated with a selected visual stored on the audiovisual storage and playback device, along with a word in bold type.
It is another feature of the invention that a second side of the flash card includes questions which can be used by a caregiver to stimulate the infant or toddler as the selected visual is being shown.
It is a still further feature of the invention that the flash card may also include foreign language cards and phrases for use by the caregiver in simulating the infant or toddler.
It is a general feature of the invention that the use of selected visuals, in conjunction with the unique flash cards, greatly enhances the interest of an infant or toddler when exposed to the educational material being presented.